leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkvoltinx/(custom champion)Ranthor, the master guardian
Ranthor, The Master Guardian: Lore: In the unrecorded past of Runeterra, there was a great war causing destruction across land. Seeing that the war would only unleash the full power of the magics, Ranthor sought power to stop the war. Ranthor became the very first Guardian and the Master guardian. He stopped the war in a single day. After the war and seeing that peace had come he fell into a deep sleep fearing the future might change for the bad. His power was thought lost by the people. There is Legend that now gets past down through the generation that comes with prophecy. The Master Guardian shall only awake on the eve of a great disaster. So if the master guardian awakens be on high alert cause something. Now the prophecy is about to happen because Ranthor has awakened. Upon awaking Ranthor has seen that league has kept balance while he has been asleep he has wondered why he has been awakened. He decided to join the league in order to find out why. With the master Guardian now awakened what does this mean for Runeterra? “I thought he was only a legend.” Garen shocked at seeing Ranthor. Classification: tank Cosmetics: Attack: Hits with sword and every 3 attack he hits with his shield Upon death: drops his sword and shield and falls forwards Weapons: Carries a big sword and shield Quotes: Upon selection: “Let’s bring Peace” Walking: “Walk fast but carry a very big shield” “I shall protect everyone” “What danger is coming?” “Why have I awoke?” Joke: Taunt: “Sheild plus your face equals your doom.” Stats: Damage 60 (+3.1 / per level) Health 555 (+120 / per level) Mana 0 (+0 / per level) Move Speed 310 Armor 20.5 (+4. / per level) Spell Block 31 (+2 / per level) Health Regen 2.2 (+0.3 / per level) Mana Regen 0 (+0 / per level) Abilities: The Master Shield (passive): Every kill gives him 5 armor and 3 magic resist. Every assist gives him 2.5 armor and 1.5 magic resist. It’s last the whole game. Caps at 50 armor and 30 magic resist Megaton Shield Slam (Q): Taunts everything around him for 1.5 seconds after the ability hits a minion, creep, or enemy champion. Damage: 50/55/60/65/70 + (.4 of armor + magic resist) Range: 450 Cooldown: 20/18/15/15/10 Use: Click the target of which you want to use the ability on. Wreckless Sword Sweep (W): Swings his sword with such speed and force it hits everything in front of him. Damage: 50/85/125/175/250 + (.6) of armor and magic resist Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/10 Range: 300 Use: aim the direction of the cone for the attack Omega Strike (E): He throws his sword and shield in front of him then teleports to the locations. If the enemy champion(s) touch the sword or shield they become stunned for 1 second and once he has teleported to the sword and shield, the champions in the given area are stunned for 1 second. Basically if you are stunned when he reaches the sword and shield you are not stunned again. But if you just came out of the stun and he reaches them you are stunned again. Range: 600 Cooldown: 20/18/16/12/10 Damage: 50/60/70/80/100(.2) of armor and magic resist Use(skill shot): Aim in the direction of which to take Power of the Anceints (ult, R): Pulls everything in the circle to him using magical ropes. After reaching him, the magical ropes then pulls the enemy champion(s) into the air and then slams them into the ground. Note: Can still be hit by other champions while being in the air. Damage: 100/200/250 (.6) of armor and magic resist Cooldown: 120/100/90 Use: Just click the ability Suggested items 1. Doran’s shield 2. Mercury’s tread 3. Aegis of the Legion 4. Sunfire cape 5. Force of nature 6. Guardian Angel Changes from V1 to V2 • Cooldown changes • Change range and taunt duration of shield slam • Shield slam no longer slows • Change ratios • Add damage to Master quick Hit • Messed around with the lore • Added some Cosmetics Changes from V2 to V3 · All abilities scale from armor and magic resist · Shield slam ratio decreased · Taunt duration decreased · Fixed some typos and wording problems · Change was master sword swipe does · Changed damage to Master sword swipe Changes from V3 to V4 - Added uses to each skill - Added suggested items - Added new names to abilities - Changed Ratios for abilities note: older version were posted on a different site. also will update the suggested items in version 5. also once i figure out this site better and get a artist to help make pictures. repost in more details. Category:Custom champions